Of peaches and Strawberries
by PinkShiori
Summary: Rikku is scared of thunder, Yuna is asleep, Paine is thinking. One shot PainexRikku yuri shoujoai ff you've been warned


Well, here goes.. nothing 

Warnings: It's **PainexRikku**, sweet, fluffy and pointless (well aren't my stories always pointless?), many may think it's OOC, I don't care, I write it only for fun.

Disclaimer: Square owns everything…. though I could always threaten them into sharing a bit Squall with me… or maybe Aeris… or both naughty naughty me !

Note : decided to edit it because I did not like the ways it looked. Great thanks to all the wonderful people that reviewed this story btw

**Of Peaches and Strawberries**

By Shiori

You never expected this, did you?

Falling in love…

…with her of all people.

No, don't try to deny it, you know it's true. Somehow she has made her way into your heart, and now you can't think of anything but her. You can't say when it actually started, but you recall that night you acknowledged your feelings. Your feelings for her.

You remember.

* * *

It had rained all day and it had gotten worse in the evening. Caught in an unusual and violent thunderstorm the Celsius had been forced to land in the calm plain. No sphere hunting that day, you went to bed early. Later in the night the three Gullwings were getting some rest, well at least Yuna was. She was sleeping soundly in the bed next to yours. Rikku was tossing and turning in her bed. You were just lying there, unmoving and silent, thinking about your screwed up life. You couldn't sleep anyway the thunder outside was too loud.

Then you heard her small voice calling from across the room.

" Paine…. Paine are you asleep" she whispered.

"I WAS" you lied sounding extremely harsh. Well she had interrupted your depressing thoughts, she deserved it.

"Can I come over with you" she asked softly.

"What for?"

"I'm afraid of thunder…" she really sounded like a scared child, which was very unlike Rikku your remember thinking.

"Stop being childish! I thought you had overcome your fear years ago."

"But it's a very big storm!"

And so as to prove her point a clash of thunder rang outside, louder than the other. She let escape a faint cry and buried herself in her blankets.

"So, can I?" she pleaded

"No." you answered without thinking, it was a mere reflex to you. Pushing people away was the only thing you could do.

"Pleeeease!"

She sounded almost in pain.

You made no sound, she took that for a yes, and you heard her tiptoe to your bed, careful as no to wake her cousin - as if something could wake her anyway.

She sneaked her way under your blanket and her body felt surprisingly warm against yours. You couldn't let her get comfy around you though, letting people close was a sign of weakness, or was it?

"That's 42 Rikku!" you whispered referring to her respect points

"I don't care, I'm scared." She stated and snuggled closer.

"Why not Yuna's bed ?" You asked

"Because I wanted.. you." She answered softly

"What !" You shrieked and push her away lightly.

"Not like that you perv !" She giggled "I want you close to me, because I know…" you heard her hesitate. ".. I know I will be safe then." She breathed, awkwardly serious.

You were taken aback by her statement, how could she? You found it amazing that no matter how many times you threatened to hurt her, little Rikku could still trust you with her safety.

You didn't say anything. The thought of shoving her out of your bed crossed your mind but you knew she was right, you would never let anything or anyone hurt her, you cared for her more that you wanted to and maybe more than you should. Still you didn't want her to know. You were Paine, right? Cold and angsty Paine, you weren't supposed to care - Never.

"41 Rikku, return to your bed now!" You said on a fake annoyed tone.

She was already asleep, go figure.

She was cuddled against you and her petite arms had found their way around your waist. Of course you were both sleeping in your underwear so you could perfectly feel her soft skin on yours. Her warm breath was tickling your belly in a pleasant way and you could hear a faint snore coming from her. A lighten briefly illuminated the room and you could see her sweet face. She looked happy in her sleep, content to be in your arms, just like a child, you found it cute. You smiled too. Maybe this warmth you could feel radiating through your chest wasn't coming only from her body, you weren't sure.

You weren't sure of anything anymore. Her presence had awakened some feelings you had thought buried in your heart forever, and you didn't know ho to cope with it. You were confused and scared… and at the same time ready to give in

You gave in.

Hesitantly you reach for a stray strand of her sandy hair, it was soft and smelled of peaches and strawberries, just as you thought it would. You tightened your embrace around her and allowed yourself to relax in her sugary scent. Toying with her silky locks you let her heartbeat lull you in a deep slumber.

* * *

Her clumsiness used to make you mad, now you think it's cute. Then again everything about her is cute. You sigh. You stare into the sky pretending you haven't heard her, don't want to ruin her effect. Two thin arms sneaked there way around your waist and you find yourself wishing it would last forever. « Guess who! » her cheery voice says. You decide to play along:

"hum... Yuna?"

"Nope! Guess again!"

"Leblanc!"

"Not even close!"

"I know! It's Brother!"

"No silly!" She giggles and slaps your shoulder with her palm. You laugh too and turn around to see her pretty face. She offers you a brightest smile and you fear you'll become blind, it doesn't last long though, she raises on her toes and kisses you.

You close your eyes and think that you could definitely get used to that.

But as her tongue explores your mouth you realize that you already have.

FIN

* * *

Soooo… ? what did you think ? Worthless shit ? cute fic ? masterpiece ? ultimate FFX2 fic ?  
If you got any comment, suggestion, death threat or burning love confession, you know what to do ! 

You know you want to ! just click the damn button !

Come on !


End file.
